


To Love, Is to Stay

by Batsymomma11



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Long-Term Relationship(s), Paralysis, wheelchair bound
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 23:44:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15695814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batsymomma11/pseuds/Batsymomma11
Summary: In the aftermath of Barbara Gordon losing her ability to walk, she faces the ugly truth of having lost more than her legs; Batgirl. Dick Grayson is determined to stay by her side and face the battle ahead, side by side. Love conquers all.





	To Love, Is to Stay

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own DC or its characters.  
> Short little snatch of some painful feelings.  
> Enjoy!

Barbara Gordon had never been one for sitting around doing nothing but moping. But that was exactly what she had been doing for exactly two weeks. Two weeks, she’d sat in front of the same window, overlooking Gotham City and stared down at the people she had once protected. She couldn’t do that anymore. 

She glanced down at her legs and felt her eyes starting to sting. It was as if her tear ducts were attached to the sunset. Every time the sun went down, she would feel the ache that would now never go away. The truth of the matter was simple; Barbara would never walk again. From a crime fighting Batgirl, to a permanently chair bound 26 year old in an instant. She hated it. But what she hated more was how alone she truly felt.

Barbara flicked a glance at the clock beside her bed. In exactly 14 minutes, Dick Grayson would be knocking on her door until she barked at him that she was going to bed. But he would sit there for hours until then. For some reason, Babs couldn’t make herself see him. She didn’t want him to see her so…so utterly helpless. She couldn’t do anything and she’d always been on equal footing with Dick. They had run side by side with the greatest hero in Gotham for just over ten years. But it wasn’t just that…Dick was…well, she loved him. Had loved him since he’d kissed her those many years ago. 

But Babs found it harder and harder to keep him away. Of course, after the shooting he had waited in the hospital with her until she’d been released to go home. But, she had insisted that she be left alone. She had claimed she just needed, “time”. But to be honest, Babs was pretty sure it was going to take a heck of a lot more than time. She wanted her damn legs back!

6 minutes. Barbara took a deep breath in through her nose and then let it out through her mouth. She could tell him to go away this time, just like all the other times. But…she honestly didn’t want to. It would be wonderful if he could hold her. Hold her so tight that she felt like anything could be possible. She wanted to forget, forget that their whole world had turned upside down. 

Taking another deep breath, Barbara waited for the inevitable. She didn’t think she could force him to leave this time. She was tired…too tired to fight it. She needed him.

 

Dick felt every muscle ache as he climbed the stairs to Barbara’s apartment. She really ought to move now that…well, she couldn’t very well handle these damn stairs. There wasn’t even an elevator to the top floor. He’d carried her, her first night back. And she hadn’t left since. Not once.

That was two weeks ago. Dick sighed, rubbing a hand over his face. He was exhausted, bone tired. He hadn’t slept in days and to top it off, he’d been exercising like a maniac every chance he got. He’d hoped that by working so hard, he would have fallen asleep easily. But that didn’t really work. Dick had merely stayed awake aching while worrying over Babs…wishing he could fall asleep holding her to remind himself that she was alive, that she really did love him. He loved her more than he ever thought would be humanly possible. He felt starved for her.

Frowning, Dick got to Babs door only to see a small sticky note about halfway down the door. He paused grabbing the pink note. It was written in blue ink in Babs handwriting, but he couldn’t believe what it said.

 

Please Come in….I’m tired of telling you to go away. And I don’t want you to go away tonight .

Dick could feel his lips curving into an unfamiliar smile. It felt like he hadn’t cracked a smile in forever. 

He paused a few seconds, making sure that he’d read the note correctly then opened the door. She had a studio apartment, with everything easily accessible. There weren’t any lights on, just a few candles lit around the room highlighting Barbara’s bed and dresser, some of the kitchen. He found her sitting in front of the wide window staring at the city below. He swallowed, seeing her for the first time in two weeks. His throat tightened, as he tried not to get worked up.

Her red hair was pulled into a long braid that fell over one shoulder. She was wearing a pair of sweatpants and a light grey sweater. To any other person, she would look frumpy and far from put together…to Dick, it was heaven to see her. He loved everything about her.

“Hey.” She turned slightly to give him a weak smile.

“Hey.” Dick tried, his voice came out more like a croak. Dick moved over to her side, his hands trembling. He put a hand on her shoulder and Babs sighed, reaching up to lace her hand with his. He smiled, tightening his grip. He wasn’t letting her let go. 


End file.
